Let's Celebrate
by haunted-eternity
Summary: "We can't exactly puff the magic dragon in any of our places," Donna said as she looked pointedly around the place. After a successful day of getting the firm back from Daniel Hardman, they do more than just drink in the office. Jessica, Harvey, Donna, and Mike celebrate. Mentions of drug use.


This is not beta-ed, so any mistakes are my own and I will probably fix later this morning. I honestly have no idea where it came from. People wanted to see the other time with Jessica and Harvey getting high. But I figured the celebration of getting the firm back should have continued. So, here's a ridiculous fic not meant to be taken seriously. Enjoy.

* * *

When Mike heard the knock at his door, he was thankful that Tess had left. He was 100% sure it wasn't Rachel, since she had bolted as soon as Tess showed her face as she was confessing her feelings. When he opened the door, he paused in mid-swing as he noticed who was at his door.

"Uh," Mike greeted.

"Hi," Donna greeted as she pushed past him and made her way into his apartment.

"Harvey was right, this place should have been condemned years ago," Jessica said as she looked at the paint peeling off the walls and followed Donna in. She briefly wondered if they were getting lead poisoning just from walking into the building.

Harvey only pat Mike's shoulder as he made his way across the threshold.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Mike asked as he shut the door and watched the two women inspect his apartment.

"We're celebrating," Donna said as she sat on the couch. She regretted it as soon as a spring hit her spine.

"And you need to come here?" Mike asked.

"We can't exactly puff the magic dragon in any of our places," Donna said as she looked pointedly around the place.

"Puff the magic dragon?" Harvey turned to her.

"I thought we were using code words," she shrugged.

"We were using code words to distract Ray," Harvey said. "After all, I told him to take the night off."

"He was a little suspicious when Jessica climbed in," Donna said as she looked over to Jessica.

"Like I know where the kid lives? I'm sure my driver would have advised against going to this neighbourhood," Jessica said.

"Hey," Mike called out.

He watched as three pairs of eyes all turned to him. Two of them looked questioning with perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised as a challenge. The other pair looked amused.

"Never mind," Mike sighed. "You guys want anything to drink? I've got some scotch but I don't think its up to your standards."

"No," they all three shouted.

"Okay…" Mike said slowly as he looked skeptically at all three of them.

"Lets just say that's a no when you're with them," Jessica said as she pointed to the two now sitting side by side on the couch.

"We're not that bad," Harvey said with a scoff.

"You really want me to air what happened last time?" Jessica asked.

"No," Donna said. "I bought Gatorade at the corner market."

"Orange?" Mike perked up.

"Harvey said you had an affinity for orange," Donna said as she brought four kinds out of her purse. She looked at him knowingly and he looked to Harvey.

"Really?" Mike said with a whining tone.

"Hey, I don't keep secrets from her anymore," Harvey said. "So, be careful what you say to me."

"Alright, kid. Where's the stash?" Jessica said as she looked over at the younger man in the room.

* * *

"Jessica is a master roller," Donna said as Mike reluctantly brought the rest of his stash out.

Jessica looked at her pointedly.

"Tell me you weren't going to just take it from Mike when he messed it up," Donna told her.

Jessica took a seat next to Donna, and Mike placed the pot and the rolling paper in front of Jessica as he stood in front of her to watch the process.

He watched as she was almost cylon like in her attempts to create a perfectly sized joint. He was afraid to blink as she was perfectly rolling the joint closed, by the time he could almost comprehend the only named partner of the firm was in his apartment.

"Holy shit," Mike whispered as he grabbed one of his chairs from his small table and sat by the end of his couch.

Donna raised an eyebrow and nodded her head.

"She's like a rolling machine," Donna whispered.

"I'm not sure that's a skill I should put on my resume," Jessica said as she handed it over to Donna, who then passed it to Harvey.

"You want to do the honours?" Harvey asked as he looked over to Mike.

"No, this is your party," Mike said.

He had already seen Harvey high. It was refreshing to see. He even revealed some things to him he wouldn't ever think he would know about the older man. He was only more than slightly curious to see what Jessica and Donna were like high. More so Jessica than Donna. He figured she wouldn't normally condone this kind of activity.

"Then I think its the queen's turn to do the honours," Harvey said as he passed the joint back over Donna to Jessica's hand.

"You got a light?" Jessica asked.

Harvey pulled an old metal lighter out of his suit jacket and handed it over. Mike watched in fascination as she flipped the lighter through her fingers and flicked the top off. She stuck the newly rolled joint in between her lips and grinned in the corner of her mouth as she felt the stares of all three people. Pressing down on the small lever, the flame sparked the paper and she inhaled while flipping the lid closed.

"This the coffee cart guy?" Jessica asked as she plucked the joint from her lips and looked at it carefully.

"Seriously, how do you guys know that?" Mike asked as he watched Jessica take another hit before passing it off to Donna.

"Because, Michael," Donna said as she smelled the burn before bringing it to her own lips. "This is Manhattan. We know all, even where to buy some pot. Well, this isn't Manhattan, but you bought this there."

"Donna's place still has the best," Harvey said. "That guy right outside the pastry shop. You know, with the soul patch."

"He gives Jessica and I a discount. He's convinced we'll show him our boobs some day," Donna said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "But this isn't bad, for an amateur associate trying to find the best in Manhattan."

"Okay, lippy. My turn," Harvey said as he grabbed the joint from Donna's fingers.

"You're lucky I was done testing that," Donna told him as she slapped his chest.

"You good with that?"Jessica asked.

"Not bad, but sure," Donna nodded. "He's already tried it, so that's his."

"What? I don't get a new one?" Harvey asked.

"Nope," Donna said as she threw a small smirk in his direction. "The whole joint in your mouth isn't helping the pout, idiot."

Jessica rolled out three more joints and passed one to Donna and carefully tossed the other to Mike, saving the last one for herself.

"Holy shit," Mike whispered to himself as he watched the two women light their joints and he took his lighter from the table and lit up his own.

"This brings a whole new meaning to getting Litt up," Donna said as she leaned back against her cushion. Smiling as Harvey began to laugh beside her. She shook her head, he had barely smoked any of it and his giggles were already starting.

* * *

Mike noticed that Jessica liked to walk around and examine things. She had already cleaned up, much like Harvey attempted, and was now looking at his small collection of books. He had looked down for a minute and she was at his other wall, examining the panda poster his grandmother gave him for Christmas long ago.

"I think you guys cost more than the apartment," Mike said as he took a hit from the joint pressed between two if his fingers.

"I'm wearing a $5,000 dollar suit and shoes, she's wearing a $1,700 blouse, skirt, and heels, and I have no idea what Jessica's wearing. But it's between Donna's and mine," Harvey said.

"How do you know how much Donna's wardrobe costs?" Jessica asked as she moved from the panda poster to look over at Harvey.

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds I don't want to," Harvey said as he took another hit of his own joint.

"I found his stash," Jessica called out from over in the kitchen, essentially forgetting her question.

"Pretzels?" Harvey asked.

"No, man. I just went out and got a new bag after you ate them all," Mike said.

"He's got pretzels and those ones with the peanut butter filling in them. Oh, and he's got the Nacho Cheesier Doritos," Jessica called out.

"The regular pretzels," Harvey said as he dared Mike to challenge him. "I don't like finding surprises like peanut butter in my pretzels."

"Don't knock them until you tried them. Its like the stuffed crust pizza. It will blow you mind," Mike said as he defended the innocent pretzels filled with peanut butter.

When Jessica returned with a bag of Doritos and the pretzels, she tossed the pretzels over to Harvey. She didn't miss the sigh Mike gave as he leaned back in his chair and took a hit.

All this talk of food had made Donna hungry. But she wasn't in the mood for pretzels or Doritos, when she suddenly remembered she had Cheetos in her bag. Donna leaned over and brought them out of her bag, and opened her bag of Cheetos. Harvey, who was on his second attempt opening the pretzel bag, turned towards her as he suddenly had a hankering for Cheetos.

His arm wrapped around the back of the couch and fell onto her shoulders.

"No," Donna said.

"What if I," Harvey trailed off as he realised his audience when Donna challenged him to finish that sentence.

"You were making fun of me when I made Ray stop. Why should you get some?" Donna asked as she tilted the bag towards Jessica and away from Harvey's grasp.

"Because Ray is my driver. And you paid for them with my money. Therefore, they are really, technically mine," Harvey said.

"Donna, just give him some damn Cheetos," Jessica sighed.

Sober these two could banter and argue for days without batting an eyelash. Drunk, they thought they were hilarious and tried to one up each other. Stoned, she had only seen them twice together, and that was something they didn't speak of in company of more than just the three of them. She should have taken the middle cushion.

"Hold this," Donna said as she held out her joint for him to take. "And don't switch them. I know which one is mine."

Donna opened the bag and took back her joint and reluctantly held the Cheetos towards him.

"You've passed the sharing test," Jessica said as she took a hit of her slowly dwindling joint.

"Do we get to share more things?" Harvey asked.

"No, no more sharing," Jessica told him. She knew Harvey got talkative when high. "If you share, I'll share what happened the last time."

"Shutting up," Harvey said as he saluted.

"Wait, so you guys do this on a regular occasion?" Mike asked.

"No," Jessica said as she brought the ash tray over in front of her and placed the roach in the center of the dish.

"We've done it only a few times," Donna said as she popped a few more Cheetos into her mouth.

"Never during the work week," Harvey pointed out.

"With the exception of this. But this is a victory for the home team," Jessica said.

"And the celebration in Paul's office wasn't good enough," Donna said. That office would never get Harvey's name on it. He belonged on the 50th floor, and he was there to stay.

"Got it," Mike nodded.

He didn't notice when Donna's Cheetos had made their way into Harvey's possession, but Donna seemed okay with it now as she laughed at something Jessica had just told her. He did however noticed that Donna and Harvey were a lot more touchy-feely with each other. He blinked a couple times as Donna's hand covered Harvey's thigh and curled under his leg a few times. He also didn't miss the look Jessica gave to them when she caught it as well. He expected her to put a stop to it, but she looked at them with a warm look. Something he had never seen on her face unless she was talking about Donna with Harvey. He took one last hit before his joint became a roach, and placed it in the ash tray along with Jessica's. He savoured the warm feeling surrounding him as he began to eat the pretzels and drink the orange Gatorade.

* * *

Donna wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it must have been some time, since Jessica was leaning against one side of the couch and Mike was passed out halfway on the coffee table, halfway on the floor. She was sure he was at least going to get some kind of indent from the way his forearm was resting on an awkward angle on the table. At least she had her partner in crime still up with her as they finished off the last of her joint together. His had joined the other two a few minutes after Mike had called his in.

Harvey's fingers touched the side of her face as she finished off the last of the last joint. She held the joint in her hands and leaned towards the coffee table, squished the last of it against the ash tray. In the meantime, Harvey's fingers ran through her hair as she leaned forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as she leaned back into the couch again. She might have moved closer to her now that Jessica and Mike were sleeping off their high.

"Playing with fire," Harvey said.

"Bringing out the nicknames, hair? Or is that the saying?" Donna asked as she curled her fingers and traced the hairline around his ear.

He laughed and leaned back against his side of the couch, bringing her with him so her back was to his chest.

"Maybe both," he said as he touched the hair in question again.

"Amateurs," Harvey sighed as he felt her lean into him. There wasn't much room with Jessica sitting on the third cushion, but it was just enough for them to lean back somewhat comfortably against each other. Briefly, they wished for each other's couches.

"I'm pretty sure Mike is more of a professional pot smoker than you," Donna said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"You just got Cheetos dust on my face and my hair," she whispered as she frowned. "He looks like a little kid."

Harvey looked over at Mike and examined him.

"You think he's uncomfortable like that?" Harvey asked.

"He's young, he'll get over it," Donna shrugged. "If not, he can go to pilates with me."

"Nope," Harvey shook his head.

"He can't go to pilates with me or he won't get over it?" Donna asked as she put up her hair.

"Pilates," Harvey said.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

He brought one of his arms up and around her shoulders and she crossed it over her chest, playing with his finger tips against her palm.

"Is that one one with the downward dog?" Harvey asked.

"Yoga," Donna said as she blinked her eyes slowly. She was starting to get sleepy. It didn't help Harvey was a personal heater.

"Why is it called downward dog? You don't have a dog and aren't you moving up?" Harvey asked.

"Why do you think I chose pilates?" Donna laughed.

"Aren't they basically the same?" Harvey asked.

Donna pinched his hand.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harvey said as he moved her slightly more against the back of the couch. He effectively trapped them together.

"That was for even trying to call me a yogi," Donna huffed.

"Like the bear? The cartoon one? The one that went Boo Boo Bear," Harvey said as he perfectly impersonated the annoying bear.

He felt Donna laughing and smiled against her hair.

"Why didn't we bring Star Trek over?" Donna asked as she moved her head and looked up at him.

"Because I have it at my house, Jessica has it at her house, and you have it at yours," Harvey said. "We just assumed Mike would have it."

"You know what they say about assuming," Donna voice whispered.

"Makes an ass out of you and me," Harvey finished.

"At least the ass is gone," Donna sighed happily.

"High ho," Harvey sighed.

"He really planted the memo?" Donna asked.

She was happy to find this morning when she came into work, that it was all a plant to get Harvey fired. She was also proud the two people on the couch with her, had never wavered in their support that they believed she had never seen it. Unfortunately, the mistake had been shredding it. That was the only sticking point with Jessica. But she promised to never do it again and all was forgiven, finally.

"Where'd you go?" she heard Harvey's voice ask.

"Huh?" she said as she broke herself out of her daze.

"Where'd you go just now?" Harvey asked.

"To this morning when you and Jessica told me it was all fake," Donna said.

"I knew you never made the mistake," Harvey whispered into her hair.

"I know," she whispered.

Her fingers moved through his that were still across her chest, entwining them together. This was why they needed adult supervision. They got touchy-feely and then they got playful and then they got serious. And it almost always ended with them snuggled up together wherever they ended up. Jessica had one time told them they were curled up together like little baby cats.

"If you two need some room to curl up like baby cats, I can move," Jessica said as she looked over at them.

"Nope, we're good here," Donna said. "Since when have you been up?"

"Since when was I ever asleep," Jessica said as she adjusted her tall frame to get more comfortable. "The good thing about you two liking to curl up together means more room for me."

"We can spread out if you want," Harvey tried.

"If you want a job on Monday you'll rethink that," Jessica said as she pushed Harvey's leg off the coffee table with her foot.

"Pearson does need a named partner," Harvey pointed out.

"I was thinking Pearson Paulsen," Jessica smirked.

"Finally, my dream is realised," Donna said dramatically.

"You two are high," Harvey shook his head.

"Yep," Donna said as she sighed.

"As are you," Jessica said as she finally got comfortable.

"Touché," Harvey conceded.

"We should not do this again," Jessica said. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Or maybe next time do it at a condo with decent furniture," Donna said.

"Sounds good," Jessica nodded.

"How's 4/20 sound?" Harvey laughed.

"You're such a cliche," Donna sighed.

"And you both love it," Harvey told them.

"God help us all," Donna said.

"God save the queen," Jessica whispered, not missing the two laughing in their corner of the couch.

* * *

end.


End file.
